1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved basketball game apparatus arranged for the awarding of points relative to the projection of a basketball through a basketball hoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such game apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,940; 4,720,101; 4,896,882; and 4,579,339.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a game to readily simulate basketball play and directing the basketballs from an associated hoop through one of a plurality of associated designated openings below the hoop.